Origines
by Arasan
Summary: Le démon renard à 9 neufs queues si puissantes... attaqua le village. Tout le monde sait ça. Mais savezvous pourquoi? Une âme perdue, une mission pour Neji, elle attend Naruto, la vérité sur l'Akatsuki...deuxième fic un peu ambitieuse peut être
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous :)**

**Alors voilà ma deuxième fic après "Brise sur le désert". Celle-ci je l'espère sera beaucoup plus longue. Bien que basée sur Neji on vera quasiment tous les personnages et certainement quelques couples par ci par la.**

** Enjoy :) et ne soyez pas radins sur les commentaires et critiques...faut bien apprendre de ses erreurs pour avancer :)**

**Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient...sauf Yashiru :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le commencement.**

**Ecole de shinobis de Konoha, 7 ans auparavant**

Je suppose que vous avez tous déjà entendu parler des Sept Fortunes majeures ? Et que vous savez tous pourquoi vos parents et grand-parents font des offrandes au divers kamis des lieux où vous vivez ?

- Oui Senseï. Les kamis sont les esprits de toutes choses, vivantes ou inanimées. Que ce soit pour les remercier, les apaiser ou simplement par respect, nos ancêtres ont toujours fait des offrandes aux kamis.

Bien Neji-san, mais savez-vous réellement d'où viennent ces kamis ? ou les Fortunes ? ou encore nous les ninjas ?

- «……………….. »

Je m'en doutais. Bien, commençons donc par le commencement… Ne me regardez pas comme si j'allais vous garder tout l'après-midi en racontant des inepties ! De toute façon dans une heure vous avez cours de ninjutsu… donc… commençons sans tarder.

Avant l'ère des hommes, bien avant l'ère d'Amaterasu et Isanowo, l'univers n'était que néant, obscurité et chaos. Du néant naquit notre monde et avec lui apparurent les Trois Dieux Primordiaux. Ils façonnèrent notre monde tel qu'on le connaît et créèrent Amaterasu, Dame Soleil et Isanowo, Sire Lune afin d'apporter l'ordre. Cette époque où Amaterasu et Isanowo travaillèrent de concert pour harmoniser les éléments fut sans doute la plus paisible de l'histoire de ce monde. L'ordre naturel apparut et avec lui les esprits des animaux, des arbres, des ruisseaux et des mers, et de toute chose. Les Dragons Elémentaires aussi prirent forme.

Puis vint l'époque des hommes, lesquels, dit-on, sont nés du sang d'Isanowo et des larmes d'Amaterasu. Avec les hommes vinrent aussi Les Fortunes majeures, êtres divins nés des émotions de l'homme. Vous connaissez tous Benten la Fortune de l'amour, ou encore Bishamon la Fortune de la force et bien d'autres.

Mais c'est avec la chute des kamis et la séparation du Royaume Céleste et du Royaume Terrestre que l'histoire de notre civilisation commence. Ainsi, lorsque Sire Lune prit peur que ses enfants, les premiers kamis, nés de son union avec Dame Soleil, ne deviennent plus forts que lui, il décida de les avaler. Amaterasu ne voulant pas qu'Isanowo tue leurs enfants elle cacha l'aîné, Ran'tao, avant qu'il ne se fasse avaler et endormi Isanowo avec du thé drogué. Isanowo resta endormi jusqu'à que Ran'Tao, devenu adulte, libère ses frères et sœurs en ouvrant une entaille dans le ventre d'Isanowo. Cela provoqua leur chute dans le monde des mortels et la séparation définitive entre les deux royaumes.

Voilà comment les enfants d'Amaterasu et Isanowo se retrouvèrent parmi les hommes et devinrent mortels mais néanmoins dotés de pouvoirs extraordinaires. Les tribus humaines se réunirent autour des kamis descendus sur Terre formant ainsi les débuts des différentes grandes nations qui existent aujourd'hui.

Les siècles passèrent et les kamis se mêlant aux mortels fondèrent des familles puis des clans et transmirent par leur sang une partie de leur pouvoir. Leurs descendants pouvaient donc contrôler leur énergie ainsi que celle du monde les entourant pour accroître leurs capacités physiques ou encore pour manipuler les éléments.

Au fur et à mesure que les siècles s'écoulaient, les kamis perdaient leur esprit divin et cédaient de plus en plus aux émotions humaines, aussi bien aux bonnes qu'aux mauvaises. Arriva ce qui devait arriver, la guerre civile éclata et se répandit comme une traînée de poudre, enflammant toutes les nations sur son passage. Les kamis s'affrontant entre eux et leurs peuples respectifs suivant leur exemple… la guerre ravagea tout sur son passage, allant jusqu'à perturber le royaume des esprits. L'harmonie et l'ordre établi par Dame Soleil et Sire Lune partaient en lambeaux, les Dragons Elémentaires devenaient fous et perdaient le contrôle des éléments… en bref… Tenten cesse de regarder l'horloge comme ça !! C'est irrespectueux ! Tient pour demain tu devra me rapporter cette légende par écrit, c'est noté ?!

Bien. Donc, en bref, les esprits, perturbés par l'énorme vague de violence et souffrance engendrée par la guerre, perdirent leur contrôle, déchaînant les éléments et les émotions sur le monde. Ainsi prirent forme de ce conflit les Youma majeurs et mineurs, ... hum, Lee tu a l'air perdu quand je dis Youma, si je te parle de Kyubi Le Renard à neuf queues, ou de Shukaku le Tanuki à une queue ça va mieux ?

- HAI Senseï, dit Lee en se mettant debout plus rapidement que son ombre.

Bien, donc voilà comment les Youma et autres démons sont nés.

A ce stade de la guerre, les kamis dans leur folie destructrice ne percevaient pas le déséquilibre que le déchaînement de leur pouvoir et de leur haine provoquait. Avec la mort de leur plus jeune sœur Hitomi par la main de leur plus jeune frère Houryo ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Réunis au sommet d'une grande colline, au pied du corps de Hitomi, ils perçurent enfin tout le chaos qu'ils avaient apporté au monde. Autour d'eux tout n'était que feu et cendres, de leur clan ne restait qu'une poignée d'hommes et de femmes, et des armées mortelles qui les accompagnaient ne restait que quelques survivants. Le regret ne servait plus à rien, le mal était fait. Houryo prit le corps de sa sœur dans ses bras et jura de garder à tout jamais son âme pour qu'elle ait le repos éternel. Il fut le premier à quitter le Royaume des mortels mais ne rejoignit pas le Royaume Céleste. Houryo resta aux portes du Royaume des Morts et devint le Kami de la Mort et gardien des âmes des défunts. Les autres kamis encouragèrent les hommes à tout reconstruire et à toujours garder en mémoire ce désastre pour qu'il ne se reproduise jamais. Un des descendant de Ran'Tao, Sôjiro, sachant combien l'âme d'un mortel pouvait succomber facilement au désespoir et à la violence proposa au nom des descendants des kamis de porter à jamais le fardeau des impulsions humaines. Ainsi ils prirent le nom de Shinobis et jurèrent de rester dans l'ombre et veiller à ce que les peuples n'aient plus jamais à répandre le sang de leurs compatriotes ou de leurs voisins. Après des jours de discussion, les kamis abandonnèrent leur enveloppe pour remonter au Royaume céleste à coté d'Amaterasu et d'Isanowo. Les nouveaux seigneurs des mortels mirent par écrit les dernières volontés des kamis et les promesses faites ce jour là par les shinobis et les différents peuples. Ces écrits sont connus sous le nom des 12 Rouleaux sacrés et représentent le texte le plus important du Shin'Tao, religion qui est la notre à ce jour.

C'est ainsi que petit à petit les grandes nations se façonnèrent et que les shinobis, d'abord réuni en clans, finirent par se réunir en Villages cachés. Vous comprenez donc le rôle essentiel du shinobi, celui d'épargner toute violence aux peuples et de se battre à leur place et seulement entre nous. C'est ainsi que se règlent les différents entre nations de nos jours. Ce sont les différents villages cachés qui s'affrontent entre eux. Mais ça vous le saviez déjà.

- Vous voulez donc dire que les shinobis seraient les descendants des kamis ?

- Oui Neji, d'après le Shin'Tao, le fait que nous possédions du chakra et que nous puissions le malaxer pour produire des techniques de combat ou d'illusion ou autres serait les restes des pouvoirs transmis aux premiers descendants des kamis. D'après la légende, le dernier de ces descendants directs serait mort dans les montagnes entourant Konoha il y a plus de 600 ans.

DDDRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG !!!!!

- Hum, voilà, le cours est fini, à demain les enfants, Tenten n'oublie pas ta rédaction pour demain.

Le Soleil éclairait fortement la cours de l'école de shinobi de Konoha, il n'avait pas plu depuis des jours et le sol sec était couvert d'une poussière qui s'envolait au moindre coup de vent pour venir se reposer sur les balançoires, bancs, tables… et même sur la branche d'arbre préféré de Neji.

Tant pis pour la poussière… il était bien au delà de ses préoccupations futiles dignes des kunoichi de sa classe ou encore de ces apprentis ninjas belliqueux qui fanfaronnaient à la moindre occasion en se pavanant devant les filles comme des coqs dans un poulailler.

Bref, il grimpa sur son arbre, s'installa sur sa branche et commença à regarder ses nuages et ses oiseaux évoluer dans son ciel. Ses pensées passèrent rapidement de la fourmi qui, un bout de feuille dans les mandibules, utilisait son bras comme raccourci, à la légende qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment la réalité des ninjas d'aujourd'hui était éloignée de cette époque en admettant qu'elle ait vraiment existé. En tout cas, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait parler de ce Sôjiro, le dernier descendant direct de Ran'Tao. Son père lui en avait parlé comme une figure légendaire dont les actes auraient eu des conséquences importantes pour la création de Konoha. Mais il ne se souvenait plus des détails, seulement de l'admiration franche et passionnée de son père pour cet homme légendaire.

* * *

**Hôpital de Konoha, 15 ans auparavant**

- Tsunade-san !!!!!!!!! Vite on va la perdre !!!!!!!!

- Faites de la place au nom des kamis ; toi, ramène de l'eau chaude et du linge propre. Et toi, active ton byakugan. Dit-moi ce qui se passe !!

-Hai, Tsunade-san !

-Tsunade, pitié aidez-moi, mes bébés, mettez-les au monde, ne vous occupez pas de moi, je veux qu'ils vivent !!

- Ne dites pas de bêtises Tomoe-san, laissez-moi faire. Vous verrez, demain ce ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir.

La jeune mediconin Hyuga s'approche de Tsunade et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, son visage se crispe.

- Tomoe, je suis désolée, un des bébés est déjà mort, mais le deuxième va bien, je vais devoir vous opérer pour pouvoir les sortir tous les deux. Je dois vous anesthésier.

Une demi heure se passe, le jeune hokage fait les cents pas dans le lugubre couloir de l'hôpital. On vient de lui apprendre que sa femme est en train d'être opérée, qu'un de ses bébés est mort-né et que pour le deuxième rien n'est gagné. Soudain un cri de nouveau-né retenti dans la salle suivi d'un deuxième…plus aigüe…. les lumières du village entier s'éteignent… et le sol tremble soudain… un hurlement à glacer le sang retenti… l'alarme sonne.

Yondaime sort précipitamment voir ce qui se passe, et là juste derrière les murailles du village, un énorme Démon Renard déchaîne toute sa fureur sur les murailles. L'Eclair jaune de Konoha se précipite au lieu du combat… En s'approchant il remarque non sans fierté tous les shinobis du village accourir pour défendre le village. Mais son élan de fierté s'estompe à la vue des Neuf Queues du Démon Renard, ce n'est pas un simple Youma… C'est Kyubi, le Démon Renard à Neuf Queues, le plus puisant de tous les Youmas.

Dans la salle d'opération c'est le chaos, les infirmières ont allumé de bougies, Tsunade laisse le nouveau né, un petit gars, dans les bras de la sage femme. Elle doit s'occuper de Tomoe sont état est critique…

Mais tout tremble, le combat fait rage dehors et Tsunade n'arrive pas à croire les rapports des ninjas, le Kyubi attaque le village, les shinobis la pressent pour évacuer l'hôpital qui menace de s'écrouler à tout moment… les deux sages femmes sont là chacune un bébé dans les bras, et Tsunade se rend compte que le premier… le mort-né est entrain de hurler à plein poumons dans les bras de Shaya, la brave sage-femme qui le protège de son corps… une explosion… Tsunade se relève, la salle n'a plus de toit… elle n'a le temps de voir qu'une queue gigantesque qui ondule dans le ciel… Yondaime est là, blessé, au bout du rouleau… leurs regards se croisent… le jeune hokage est déterminé… Tsunade est terrifiée… elle comprend….il va oser… il prend le petit gars et s'en va.

La sage-femme ne comprend pas… on emmène le bébé au combat… son propre père… que compte-t'il faire ???? Sa collègue, Shaya serre la petite fille dans ses bras… s'enfui… elle n'a que trop bien compris… le petit gars sera sacrifié au démon.

- Ma pauvre… les kamis t'ont redonné une deuxième chance alors que tu étais déjà morte dans le ventre de ta mère… je ne laisserai jamais les shinobis te faire du mal… je te protégerai…

Elle disparu dans la nuit, le bébé dans les bras.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila la suite...**

**enjoy ...**

**et oubliez pas les comments ;)**

**Disclaimer : aucun des personnages mis en scène ci-dessous ne m'appartient.**

**Chapitre 2 **

Tsunade avait une fois de plus, le regard perdu dans l'immensité du ciel qui cette nuit là était dégagé et constellé d'étoiles. La nuit avait été longue, diverses équipes étaient rentrées de mission et les rapports s'étaient succédés jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Elle avait même raté son dîner et le tirage du loto, et les résultats des courses de cochons, et ceux des courses de grenouilles et de tortues, sans compter ceux des courses équestres et de lévriers… et il manquait toujours un de ses hommes. Certes, celui-ci rentrait souvent en retard… mais trois jours... même pour lui c'était exceptionnel. Surtout quand la mission qu'elle lui avait donnée n'était rien de plus qu'un simple exercice de routine pour un anbu comme lui.

Elle l'attendrait toute la nuit s'il le fallait, d'autant plus qu'avec un tel retard il y avait fort à parier qu'il serait blessé. Mais c'est un pari qu'elle ne tiendrait pas pour une fois.

Elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre puis s'approcha de son bureau. Elle en sorti une bouteille de saké, s'installa sur son fauteuil et se prépara à une longue nuit d'attente.

Les heures passaient. L'aube ne tarderait pas à pointer et Tsunade n'avait toujours pas touché à son verre de saké. Finalement l'aube arriva et avec elle l'ex-anbu qu'elle avait attendu toute la nuit.

« Kakashi… j'espère que cette fois tu as une très bonne explication ! »

« Tsunade-sama… moi aussi je suis content de te revoir » dit l'ex-anbu en esquivant un verre de saké encore rempli.

« No mais ! petit insolent ! tu as trois jours de retard et par dessus le marché tu rentres sans une seule égratignure… ne vas pas me dire que c'est la mission qui t'a retenu ?!

« Désolé hokage-sama… la cause n'en est autre que le dossier Cinquante six.

Lorsque Shizune rentra dans le bureau du Hokage cette dernière regardait fixement Hatake Kakashi, lequel lui rendait exactement le même regard : lourd de sous-entendus, de regrets, de culpabilité et de nostalgie.

« Heu… ne… Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-san… désolée de vous interrompre, mais le conseil vous attend dans la salle de réunion ».

« Shizune, dit-leur que la réunion est reportée à cet après-midi, ensuite va à la salle des archives, ouvre le coffre avec cette clé et ramène moi le dossier numéro Cinquante six ».

« Oui Tsunade-sama ! ».

Lorsque Shizune rentra pour la deuxième fois de la matinée dans le bureau du Hokage, Tsunade était assise confortablement, sirotant un thé légèrement parfumé au gingembre. Kakashi, adossé à la fenêtre, se laissait réchauffer par le soleil matinal tout en faisant semblant de lire un de ses bouquins pervers.

Elle connaissait que trop bien ces signes, aussi bien chez l'un que chez l'autre. Quelque chose les préoccupait et cela avait tout l'air d'être une affaire qui les touchait personnellement. Elle s'approcha à pas feutrés de peur de les faire sortir trop brusquement de leur mutisme.

« Tsunade-sama, voici le dossier ».

« Merci, Shizuné… assieds-toi, on aura besoin d'avoir quelqu'un dans la confidence. Bien. Kakashi, dit Tsunade en ouvrant le dossier. Es-tu bien sur que c'était elle ? »

« Tsunade, j'ai pris le temps de tout vérifier, la vielle dame malade répondait bien au nom de Shaya, la fillette a bien l'age qu'elle devrait avoir si elle était toujours en vie, les villageois m'ont certifié qu'elles étaient arrivées toutes les deux il y a 14 ans. Et elle lui ressemble, c'est le porté craché de sa mère et vu ces cheveux… son père ne peut être que lui ».

« Réalises-tu ce que cela implique… il a grandi seul, sans la moindre famille, personne ne lui a jamais rien dit et là… on retrouve la seule personne encore en vie qui porte aussi son sang ».

« Et alors ? fit l'ex-anbu en lui tournant le dos. On lui à tellement menti tout ce temps. Mais pour le coup ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de tout abandonner il y a 14 ans. On aurait du les rechercher… mais le dossier a été classé, ensuite tout le monde a oublié ».

« Que proposes-tu. Qu'on aille l'arracher à sa mère adoptive et qu'on la ramène de force à Konoha ? Dis-toi bien que si Shaya est partie avec la petite, c'est bien pour l'éloigner de nous ».

« Elle doit au moins savoir qui elle est et ce qui s'est réellement passé ce soir-là. Elle a le droit de savoir qu'elle a encore de la famille… surtout qu'ils sont jumeaux, maintenant qu'on sait qu'elle est en vie on doit tout faire pour les réunir ».

« Bien, alors prends un jour de repos et va la chercher ».

« Ca va être difficile, j'ai beaucoup traîné dans leur village, lequel est clairement méfiant envers les shinobis. Ils m'ont repéré et invité à ne plus revenir. Ce sont des gens simples qui vivent entre eux. On a pas besoin de les bousculer ».

« Dans ce cas je vais envoyer une équipe plus jeune. De plus ils sauront peut être la convaincre plus facilement s'ils sont du même age »

« Et pour le conseil ? que vas-tu leur dire… qu'envers et contre toutes leur règles et arguments de l'époque on a quand même déterré le dossier numéro 56 et qu'en plus on va la ramener ici ? »

« Ils ne sauront rien, leur attitude envers Naruto me suffit amplement pour deviner leur réaction, on dirait qu'ils ont oublié qui a sacrifié non seulement sa vie mais sa famille pour sauver ce village… bref… autant qu'ils n'en sachent rien ».

« Que vas-tu faire d'elle si jamais elle revient ?

« Je vais en parler à Hyuga-sama, c'est le seul qui pourrait comprendre la situation et il pourra facilement trouver une excuse pour loger une inconnue dans leur domaine ».

« C'est bien possible, après tout il avait un grand respect pour le quatrième, il en sera même honoré je pense ».

« Bien dans ce cas on va envoyer l'équipe de Neji, ce sera plus facile d'expliquer la présence d'une invité dans leur domaine si c'est lui-même qui l'escorte. Shizune, étudie le dossier puis tu m'aideras à préparer un scénario pour cacher tout ça aux yeux du conseil ».

« Bien si tu n'as plus besoin de moi je vais me doucher et dormir un peu… j'essaierai de transmettre l'information à Jiraiya dès que possible ».

* * *

Il faisait chaud à Konoha, l'été battait son plein et l'air même était brûlant. Heureusement que la forêt offrait de l'ombre et une relative fraîcheur. Pour Tenten c'était l'endroit idéal pour se reposer, surtout après un long entraînement suivi par une séance de nage dans la rivière qui serpentait à quelques mètres de là. L'endroit était reposant, loin des bruits du village, des camps d'entraînement et surtout loin de Neji et Lee. 

Elle supportait de moins en moins leurs séances d'entraînement. Ces dernières devenaient de plus en plus agressives. Et cela elle ne l'acceptait pas. Elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Surtout pas après ce que Sakura lui avait confié. Elle lui avait tout raconté. Comment Sasuke et Naruto s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, comment leurs combats étaient devenus de plus en plus sérieux et la panique qui l'avait traversé quand elle les avait surpris sur le toit de l'hôpital. Tenten avait peur que cela ne se produise entre Neji et Lee.

Et elle se sentait entièrement responsable de cette situation. Pendant longtemps elle s'était cru amoureuse de Neji et avait essayé de lui manifester sa profonde admiration. Mais en grandissant elle avait changé, son corps avait changé et ses attentes sur la gente masculine avaient aussi changé. Malgré toute l'affection qu'elle ressentait pour Neji, il n'était plus qu'un des deux membres de son équipe. Aujourd'hui, elle préférait les gens chaleureux, bouillants de vie, légèrement taquins sur les bords, sincères et ouverts… bref Neji ne correspondait plus du tout à son idéal masculin… et il était bien là tout le problème.

Un an auparavant, après le combat contre le ninja du son et le départ de Naruto, Neji était venu la voir chez elle. Il avait essayé de manière assez confuse et détournée de lui faire comprendre qu'il tenait à elle. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de verbaliser son amour, et l'avait pris dans ses bras en lui disant que pour elle il serait toujours plus qu'un simple membre de son équipe. Qu'il était comme un grand frère et qu'elle l'admirait profondément. Neji l'avait alors serré contre lui et était parti.

Ils ne parlèrent jamais de cette nuit là. Jamais, et même lorsqu'elle s'était rapprochée de Kiba il n'avait rien dit. Il s'est contenté de les traiter comme toujours, de faire comme si rien ne l'affectait. Puis au printemps il revint chez elle. Il fut bref et parla sans détours. Neji lui dit qu'il tenait à elle comme un grand frère pouvait tenir à sa petite sœur. Et tout continua comme toujours. Sauf pour les séances d'entraînement où aussi bien Neji que Lee mettaient plus de conviction et d'agressivité. Cela la dépassait, tout devait être réglé si Neji avait oublié ses sentiments pour elle. Et surtout alors qu'elle sortait avec Kiba elle ne comprenait pas ce que Lee venait faire dans cette histoire et pourquoi la colère de Neji était retournée contre lui et non pas contre Kiba. Elle avait beau demander à Lee les raisons d'une telle violence pendant leurs entraînements mais celui-ci se contentait à chaque fois de la rassurer et de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas de la violence mais une forme de dialogue entre hommes… mouais, bah alors là, elle n'était pas du tout convaincue.

Ses réflexions sur la nature masculine et sur la communication de ce genre particulier s'arrêtèrent là. Les deux sujets de sa réflexion se tenaient devant elle, en sueur, avec quelques contusions ici et là, mais aucune animosité ne semblait exister entre eux. Peut être qu'elle se faisait des idées après tout.

« Allez Tenten, la sieste est finie, et fait attention par cette chaleur à pas t'assoupir. On est jamais à l'abri d'une déshydratation ou d'un coup… »

« ok ok c'est bon Lee, j'ai compris… »

« Désolé Tenten, mais je ne me pardonnerai jamais de te rendre à Kiba aussi rouge qu'une… »

« LEE ! »

« … qu'une écrevisse bouillie ? »

« … Neji ne t'y mets pas aussi s'il te plait… ok ? »

Lee regarda Neji.

Neji regarda Lee.

« Tu vois Neji, c'est un exemple qui illustre parfaitement ce que je t'expliquais tout à l'heure… »

« Hum, oui, je saisis un peu mieux là…et cette réaction est toujours accompagnée d'un regard noir comme celui là ? »

« Hum oui Neji, j'en ai bien peur. Mais tu sais… »

« Nom mais vous avez fini de faire comme si je n'étais pas là ! »

« C'est vrai Tenten…on est inexcusables, mais je te propose de me racheter en relevant le plus grand de tous les défis … »

« Ok si tu y tiens Lee, mais plus tard, coupa Neji. Si on est là c'est parce que Tsunade nous demande dans son bureau au plus vite, il s'agit d'une mission assez délicate d'après ce que j'ai compris ».

L'équipe regagna assez vite tout son sérieux et se mit en route pour le village.

Lee espérait que la manœuvre qu'il avait mis en place avec Neji pour rassurer Tenten marcherait. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce que traversait Neji et surtout pourquoi il avait besoin de se défouler en combat. Mais elle ne devait plus s'inquiéter car cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que son ami avait pu ressentir pour elle un an auparavant.

Le cas Neji était bien plus compliqué que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir dans ce village. Et pourtant quasiment tout le monde venait se confier à lui. Et il arrivait à consoler presque tout le monde… sauf lui et Sakura évidemment. Autant Sakura était intarissable quand il s'agissait de parler, autant Neji était muet comme une tombe et restait, sauf exception, aussi fermé qu'un coquillage peut désirer de l'être un soir de banquet.

Mais avec le temps il avait cerné le problème : il culpabilisait pour tout et à la place de tout le monde on dirait aussi. Certes il avait été un crétin, un égoïste, un perfectionniste doublé d'un être arrogant et sans cœur. Certes il avait fait du mal volontairement à sa cousine, certes il avait été à deux doigt de la tuer. Sans oublier qu'il passait son temps à le rabaisser lui ainsi que tous les autres. Bref, il est vrai qu'il avait passé une bonne dizaine d'années de sa vie à faire ou désirer faire le mal autour de lui et tout cela au nom de la solitude, du chagrin, de la colère, de la haine et de la vengeance.

Mais Neji avait changé, et ça tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Et tout le monde se souvenait aussi du moment où ce changement avait commencé à prendre forme. Un changement de taille. Néji cessa d'être le gars qui pourrissait la vie de tout son entourage avec des commentaires méprisants et gratuits. Il cessa d'en vouloir à la famille de son oncle. Il s'autorisa même petit à petit des sourires sincères dépouillés de toute arrogance. Il se rendit compte qu'il était libre enfin et surtout il se rendit compte qu'il faisait partie d'une famille encore plus grande que les Hyuga. Celle de Konoha.

Et Lee avait du mal à comprendre quand cette métamorphose s'était faite et avait été remplacée par le Neji mélancolique d'aujourd'hui. Il était le seul à s'en être aperçu, car malgré les apparences, Neji restait le jeune homme distant, fort, sûr de lui-même, et un ninja de haut niveau avant tout. Certains le savaient capable d'humour et de se détendre après une dure mission autour d'un soda avec quelques amis. Mais peu pouvaient imaginer un Neji rongé par les remords. D'après Lee, ces remords étaient aussi stupides et vides de sens que les lois régissant les Hyuga. Tout le monde lui avait pardonné et l'avait accepté… mais Neji ne voyait que son incapacité à nouer des véritables liens. Lee se doutait que le nœud du problème était cette histoire avec Tenten. Certes Neji l'avait oublié apparemment… mais le temps où il jouait le grand frère protecteur envers Tenten était révolu. Et c'en est de même pour Hinata et Hanabi qui d'après lui n'ont plus besoin de son aide. Lee arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : Neji était plein de remords sincères et ne savait plus comment se racheter car il avait l'impression que personne n'avait vraiment besoin de lui.

Aussi lui avait-t-il un jour sorti de but en blanc sa psychanalyse et dès ce jour les séances d'entraînement se sont faites plus corsées. Et l'habitude s'était installée entre les deux amis, quelques mots au début, une bonne série de coups et de techniques en tout sens et surtout le résultat du combat : si Neji l'emporte Lee le laisse tranquille. Si Neji perd Lee l'invite chez Ichiraku tout en lui faisant la psychanalyse.

Dans tous las cas, Lee était content de son résultat d'aujourd'hui, il avait enfin réussi à faire admettre à son ami que pour se sentir utile et aider les autres ces derniers ne devaient pas être forcement une cousine en détresse ou un ami plus faible. Que plein de monde autour de lui pouvait juste avoir besoin d'un ami sincère et que pour cela il fallait qu'il apprenne à être un peu plus sociable et à ne pas imiter une huître en danger de mort à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de parler de lui. Ce à quoi le jeune Hyuga avait rétorqué que le village avait déjà bien assez d'un ninja en collants verts se prenant pour le psy de toutes les minettes en mal d'amour. Mais Lee était persuadé qu'il avait donné de quoi réfléchir à son ami aux yeux blancs.

Neji arriva finalement au bureau du Hokage suivi de ses coéquipiers. Et il était temps. Il avait eu la désagréable sensation qu'on le fixait tout le long du trajet. Et son sixième sens lui hurlait qu'il s'agissait sans doute de ces chers coéquipiers qui devaient encore une fois de plus analyser son cas. Et ça il en avait assez. Non que ça le dérangeait de voir ses amis se préoccuper de son cas apparemment désespéré. Mais malgré leurs efforts ils n'arrivaient vraiment pas à le comprendre. Tenten encore persuadée que la cause de son comportement soi-disant violent envers Lee était de sa faute. Lee persuadé que son problème était ses remords. Alors que le problème était pourtant simple… il se sentait seul voilà tout.

Bon, il est certain que c'est un sentiment qu'il a côtoyé intimement depuis la mort de son père jusqu'à l'époque où Naruto lui ouvrit les yeux sur un certain nombre de choses. Il est vrai aussi qu'il a cru se sentir moins seul par la suite. Il s'était enfin réconcilié avec son oncle et ses cousines, qui l'avaient accepté les bras ouverts. Puis tous les autres, tous ces combats menés ensembles, ils étaient tous pour lui comme des frères, surtout Naruto. Mais malgré cela, le sentiment de solitude revenait le hanter assez vite. Et il savait pourquoi. Tout le monde pensait qu'il avait du mal à s'intégrer socialement et pourtant en se la jouant le gars distant et mature il avait appris à les observer et lisait en eux comme dans un livre ouvert. Et le constat était simple. Il voyait dans leurs regards, leurs rires, leurs paroles un bonheur et une joie de vivre qu'il ne ressentait pas. Qu'il n'arrivait pas à ressentir. Même chez Sakura il arrivait à entrevoir les souvenirs d'un bonheur passé et d'un espoir futur. Lui que pouvait-il espérer ?

Certes Naruto lui avait montré que le destin peut être changé et il avait réussi à changer le sien. Il avait même réussi à récupérer une famille, des amis, il avait même changé sa vision de ce qu'était un shinobi et de ce pourquoi il devait se battre. Mais il avait le désagréable sentiment de ne pas avoir tout compris, que quelque chose d'essentiel lui échappait. Pourtant il avait tout analysé mille fois, ses sentiments, son vécu, celui de ses amis… tout ce qu'il connaissait… et il ne trouvait pas ce que pouvait être cette pièce manquante dont l'absence le mettait dans cet état que Lee qualifiait de mélancolique. Quoique… une fois Lee lui avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait fait réfléchir. Quelque chose du genre : tout le monde a grandi autour de toi et ils n'ont plus besoin de toi…il est peut être bien là le problème. A quoi sert un ninja qui veut protéger les siens…si aucun des siens n'a vraiment besoin de sa protection ? Peut être que le problème était bien là. Qui était 'il devenu ? Pourquoi s'entraînait 'il autant ? Pour protéger ses amis qui s'entraînaient tous eux aussi et devenaient plus forts à chaque saison ? Et finalement maintenant qu'il n'était plus le jeune prodige arrogant, qu'était il en dehors du gars distant et complètement obnubilé par son entraînement ?

Bref, en tout cas il fallait réagir, il en avait assez de supporter les hypothèses loufoques de Lee… et surtout de faire semblant de comprendre ce qu'il disait….

« Bien, je suis contente de voir que vous rappliquez toujours aussi rapidement quand je vous appelle, au moins ça change des autres équipes ».

« Nous avons fait aussi rapidement que possible Tsunade-sama car vous savez que la fougue de la jeunesse est…».

« Oui oui Lee, je sais tout ça, mais venons en aux faits. Votre mission est simple mais en même temps assez délicate. Asseyez vous je vais tout vous expliquer ».


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à couvrir Konoha de sa fraîcheur et les derniers rayons de soleil de cette chaude journée éclairaient le bureau de l'hokage d'une lumière dorée donnant à la pièce une atmosphère propre à tout sauf à la préparation d'une mission. En tout cas c'était bien ce que pensait Kakashi nonchalamment adossé à l'une des fenêtres. Ses pensées commençaient même à divaguer agréablement vers des horizons qui se confondaient avec les images du dernier roman qu'il lisait. Mais le ton sur lequel Tsunade lui demanda de donner les détails de la mission le ramena très vite à la dure et presque froide réalité du moment.

« Bien voilà les faits. En revenant d'une mission il y a quelques jours je me suis arrêté dans un petit village près de la frontière sud du pays. Ne cherchant autre chose qu'un lieu où déjeuner convenablement je suis allé directement à l'auberge du village. C'est là que j'ai croisé une jeune fille qui d'après mes souvenirs ressemblait trait pour trait à une ninja de ma connaissance tombée au combat le soir où Kyubi attaqua le village. A l'époque de nombreuses personnes périrent laissant beaucoup d'orphelins. Et il y a eu justement un cas où une nourrice quitta le village en emmenant un bébé qui ne lui appartenait pas. C'était le bébé de cette ninja de ma connaissance justement. Elle avait eu vent que le Hokage avait pris un nourrisson et l'avait emmené au combat. D'après ses collègues elle eut peur que l'on réserve le même sort pour le bébé dont elle avait la charge. Convaincue donc que la fillette risquait d'être apparemment sacrifiée au démon-renard elle s'évanouit dans la nuit avec le bébé. En tout cas c'est ce que l'on a pu reconstituer de la soirée. Le temps de soigner les blessés d'enterrer nos morts et d'accuser la perte du Quatrième…rechercher la nourrice et le bébé enlevé passa au second plan. Puis pour d'autres raisons les autorités de l'époque classèrent le dossier.

Je connaissais bien les parents de la petite et cette histoire est devenue personnelle. En voyant la fillette il y a quelques jours, j'ai décidé d'enquêter et de m'assurer de son identité. J'ai retrouvé la nourrice que j'ai reconnue, les villageois confirment leur arrivée à l'époque de ce drame et la petite est le portrait craché de ses parents.

De plus j'ai pu entrevoir une chaîne autour de son cou, le symbole de notre village au bout ».

« Hum si je peux me permettre Kakashi san, pourquoi vouloir aller récupérer cette jeune fille, si ses parents sont morts cette nuit là et qu'elle ne connaît rien de ce village ...peut être qu'elle est heureuse avec sa mère adoptive… »

« En fait Tenten, la situation est un peu plus compliquée. Pour commencer, sa mère adoptive comme tu l'appelles, était gravement malade quand j'y suis passé il y a quelques jours. D'après les rumeurs elle ne s'en sortira pas. Ensuite elle a le droit de savoir qui elle est, d'où elle vient et surtout qui étaient ses parents. Il y a fort à parier que la nourrice a du lui raconter des mensonges à leur sujet. Puis…elle a encore de la famille proche qui est vivante. Nous ne pouvons vous en dire plus pour le moment. »

« Donc on doit tout faire pour la convaincre de nous suivre jusqu'ici ? »

« Oui Neji c'est votre mission. Nous pensons que si d'autres personnes découvrent son identité et son lien avec notre village elle puisse être utilisée contre nous et surtout contre le membre de sa famille encore en vie. De plus c'est une enfant de Konoha et si jamais elle se retrouve seule on se doit de la protéger et de l'aider ».

« Je pense qu'on en a fait le tour…Tsunade sama je vous laisse la parole ».

« Bien, vous devez expliquer à cette jeune fille que je lui livrerai toutes les informations sur elle et sa famille que si elle vient me voir en chair et en os. Dites lui aussi que personne ne veut la retenir ici ni quoique ce soit. Si jamais suite à son séjour parmi nous elle désire repartir faire sa vie ailleurs on l'aidera en ce sens.

Neji j'ai discuté avec Hyuga sama et tout est préparé pour sa venue chez vous. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué pour l'instant je veux agir avec une grande discrétion. Officiellement elle sera donc une invité de ta famille, vous l'accueillez suite à la mort de son seul parent ancienne connaissance de ton oncle ».

« Ah oui, je peux vous assurer, même à partir du peu que j'ai vu de ce petit village, qu'ils n'aiment guère les shinobis. Essayez de faire profil bas et d'éviter d'utiliser vos techniques devant ces gens là… »

« Bien quand partons nous ? »

« Dès demain matin, voici une copie des données concernant cette mission pour chacun d'entre vous. Je sais que cela ressemble à une mission d'escorte comme une autre mais pour nous il s'agit d'une mission de rang B. Débrouillez vous pour la ramener, si possible sans utiliser la force…cette pauvre petite doit avoir subi bien des choses et il ne s'agit pas de la brusquer d'avantage. Je compte sur vous pour utiliser votre psychologie avant vos muscles… ».

« N'ayez crainte Tsunade sama, je saurais convaincre cette jeune demoiselle de nous suivre, après tout, les gens ont naturellement confiance en moi, normal vu que j'incarne l'éternelle jeunesse et puis… »

« Lee…. Je pense que Tsunade sama a encore beaucoup de choses à faire… »

« C'est exact Neji…en tout cas je compte sur vous…et votre discrétion ».

« Une dernière question Tsunade sama ».

« Oui Neji je t'écoute ? ».

« Si elle a encore de la famille à Konoha pourquoi loger chez nous ? Et peut on savoir qui est ce parent encore en vie ?

« En fait il s'agit d'un de nos meilleur éléments et actuellement il est parti pour une mission de longue durée…son retour n'étant pas prévu pour tout de suite elle sera sous la tutelle de ton clan. Je préfère également laisser l'opportunité à cette jeune fille de vous dire elle même qui elle est quand elle le saura…si elle a envie de vous le dire ».

« Oui je comprends, nous partirons dès ce soir, je préfère voyager de nuit et on restera plus discrets de cette manière ».

Quelques instants après et quelques pas plus loin dans les couloirs du bâtiment administratif…

« Hum pour la discrétion c'est pas gagné avec toi Lee »

« Pourquoi tu remets toujours en doute ma discrétion Tenten ? T'ai-je déjà donné l'occasion d'en douter ? »

« Lee je pense qu'elle ne faisait pas forcément allusion à ta discrétion lors des missions militaires, hein Tenten ?_ »_

« Bien vu Neji, tu sais Lee quand il s'agit de missions avec des charmantes demoiselles en détresse...tu comment dire… »

« Tu mets systématiquement tes atouts en avant afin …de.. »

« De quoi Neji ? »

« Neji veut tout simplement dire que tu les dragues voilà ! »

« Hum je vois vous êtes jaloux que la demoiselle n'ait de la reconnaissance que pour moi alors que c'est toute l'équipe qui a accompli la mission ? »

« Laisse tomber Lee… »

« Mais il n'y a pas de souci je vous promets que cette fois je ne serais qu'un simple observateur… je vous laisserais faire tout le boulot et récolter les lauriers de la victoire ! »

_« …… »_

_« …… »_

« Je crois qu'on aurait mieux fait de se taire Neji… »

« Hum…probable… »

Quelques instants après dans le bureau de Tsunade …..

« Tu penses qu'on aurait dû leur dire la vérité ? »

« Non Kakashi c'est mieux comme cela et comme je l'ai dit à Neji ce n'est pas notre rôle de crier sur les toits de Konoha les histoires de famille des gens, encore moins d'eux, trop de choses restent incomprises et inconnues de leur entourage ».

En début de soirée dans la maison principale du domaine Hyuga.

« Hiashi-sama, vous m'avez fait appeler ? »

« Oui Neji-san, Tsunade-sama m'a prévenu que tu partais pour cette mission dès demain et je voulais t'en toucher deux mots ».

« En fait j'ai décidé de partir ce soir même, le chemin est long jusqu'à notre destination et j'ai cru comprendre que cette mission tenait à cœur à de nombreuses personnes ».

« Hum toujours aussi perspicace, c'est bien il est important de bien cerner les personnes et les situations, tu lui ressembles de ce point de vue là tu sais ».

« …..merci Hiashi-sama »

« Bon comme tu le sais cette jeune fille sera sous la tutelle de notre clan. En tant qu'invitée elle aura ses quartiers dans la maison proche de l'étang. Comme tu le sais on ne reçoit pas beaucoup d'invités et cette maison est souvent vide, pour sa sécurité j'aimerais que tu la surveilles de surcroît quand elle sera ici ».

« Vous craignez une fugue ou quelque chose de ce genre ? »

« Oui quelque chose dans ce genre et la faire loger chez la bunké ou la soké est pratiquement impossible avec la bureaucratie des anciens ».

« Oui je vois bien le tableau, je garderais un œil sur elle le temps qu'on puisse lui faire confiance ».

« Dans ce cas je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps ».

« Bien, bonne soirée Hiashi-sama ».

La curiosité de Neji était piquée à vif. De quelle famille descendait donc cette jeune fille pour qu'une mission banale d'escorte prenne une telle importance et surtout pour que Hiashi-sama lui demande de la surveiller dans leur propre domaine. En sortant de la maison principale il croisa ses deux cousines en plein entraînement. Hinata avait fait beaucoup de progrès et commençait à avoir son style de combat propre, léger fluide rapide précis…et avec une grâce indéniable. Quand à la petite Hanabi sa manière de combattre était bien plus sauvage…mais quoi de plus normal pour une teigne comme elle. Depuis qu'il s'était rapproché d'elles il avait appris à bien les connaître et autant Hinata était la gentillesse et la générosité incarnées autant Hanabi était rusée, manipulatrice et ambitieuse. Un peu comme lui au fond. Mais malgré les premières impressions Hanabi était très protectrice envers sa grande sœur et Neji croyait même apercevoir un soupçon de fierté et d'admiration devant les progrès de son aînée.

« Hé Neji-niisan ! te joins tu à nous pour l'entraînement ? »

« Désolé Hinata-sama mais je pars en mission ce soir ».

« Hum tu parles ! il a juste peur qu'on réussisse à le battre… ».

« Hanabi-chan, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer au chat et à la souris ce soir, une autre fois peut être_ »_ répliqua Neji un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Hum c'est vrai que taquiner Hanabi était un de ces jeux préférés. Autant avec Hinata il n'osait pas, à croire qu'il ne se pardonnait pas leur combat au premier examen chuunin. Mais Hanabi…il adorait la taquiner et la remettre de temps en temps à sa place de cadette. Malgré le fossé qui était censée les séparés de par leur appartenance aux branches de la famille Hanabi avait toujours joué le jeu.

« Non mais de quel droit tu me parles sur ce ton ! » s'écria une Hanabi apparemment outrée.

« Hum Hanabi, tu sais qu'a force de jouer avec des armes pour les grands tu pourrais te blesser_ »_ dit Neji tout en rattrapant prestement le shuriken lancé par sa cousine.

S'en suivi un simulacre de combat entre les deux cousins rapidement interrompu par Hinata.

« Neji-niisan la mission de ce soir …c'est pour ramener notre invité ? »

« Hein quelle invitée ?! Pourquoi je suis toujours à être la dernière au courant pour tout ? »

« Hum tu es déjà courant ? Et c'est censé être une mission discrète …oui c'est bien cela Hinata-sama… d'ailleurs je vais y aller ».

« Je t'expliquerais après Hana-chan, bonne chance Neji-niisan et passe le bonjour à Lee et Tenten » .

« Ce sera fait, allez bon entraiment » …lanca Neji en se remettant en route pour ses quartiers …. « Hanabi surveille tes mouvements des pieds quand tu esquive à droite c'est pas très fluide tout ça et Hinata ne ménage pas la petite crois moi elle est pas en sucre ».

Le lendemain matin à quelques dizaines de kilomètres au sud de Konoha Neji était absorbé par ses réflexions. En effet il avait remis sur le tapis cette histoire de soi disant comportement mélancolique qu'il adoptait ces derniers temps. En fait il y avait réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit pendant qu'ils marchaient en silence. Il était arrivé à une conclusion qui lui plaisait beaucoup plus que tout ce que Lee avait pu sortir ces derniers mois. C'était assez simple en fait. Il avait commencer par analyser les arguments de son ami pour les démonter un à un.

Premièrement les remords de son comportement passé. Ca il avait beau y revenir dessus il était certain que c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Il n'en avait plus et les relations qu'il entretenait avec son entourage lui en donnaient la preuve tous les jours. On lui avait pardonné, même peut être qu'on l'avait compris et tout le monde était passé à autre chose. Donc il avait plus besoin de se racheter en voulant à tout prix protéger les autres…d'autant plus que tout son entourage était composé de ninjas de bon niveau et il était fière de la progression de ses amis.

Puis il passa à cette histoire de relation sociale. Et c'est la qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose. Lee avait raison sur un point : il ne parlait jamais de lui et pour créer des liens c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux. Lui il préférait de loin observer les autres et il avait vraiment l'impression de bien les connaître. Certains s'ouvraient de temps en temps un peu à lui, notamment ses amis masculins, et d'autres rien qu'en passant du temps avec eux il pouvait mieux les connaître. Mais il venait de réaliser que de lui ils savaient certainement très peu de choses vu qu'il ne l'ouvrait pour ainsi dire jamais. Et c'est là qu'il comprit que la raison principale de ce silence était lui même. Voilà, il ne savait que dire sur lui car il n'y avait rien à dire. Sa vie avait été tournée soit vers la haine et l'entraiment pur et dur, soit vers le rachat de ses fautes et l'entraînement pur et dur. Et puis en dehors de ça ce qui le caractérisait était son silence, son attitude encore un peu arrogante sur le bord et quelques remarques plutôt froides de temps à autre. Sa vie étant en faite plutôt vide et sa personnalité en conséquence plutôt plate. Il arriva donc à cette conclusion : le bonheur et cette lueur qu'il voyait chez ses amis et qui semblaient lui manquer était tout simplement ça. Son existence se résumait à tellement peu de chose qu'il eu soudain l'impression de devenir transparent.

L'aube arrivant il se mis en quête de solutions. Il allait commencer par adopter un comportement qui rassurerait son entourage et lui éviterait d'avoir Lee tout le temps sur le dos. Ensuite il passa en revue quelques souvenirs pour essayer de se souvenir ce qui était autre fois important à ses yeux avant que tout ne bascule. Et là il se surprit à se remémorer des passages de son enfance où il ne se reconnaissait pas du tout. Il se revoyait entrain de s'amuser avec son père. Tout petit ils allaient souvent manger une glace et il adorait ce moment. C'était dans un petit parc de Konoha et le glacier avait un grand succès auprès des enfants. Ca le changeait tellement du silence du domaine de voir tous ces enfants réunis en même temps, souriants et heureux de manger leur glace qu'il s'étais mis à penser que le glacier était un homme exceptionnel. Il avait même dit à son père qu'il voulait devenir glacier quand il serait grand et apporter le bonheur et les rires aux enfants . Et dire que depuis la mort de son père il n'avait plus jamais manger de glace. Son père lui avait aussi appris les noms de tous les oiseaux. Apparemment c'étaient des créatures qui l'avaient fasciné depuis qu'il était bébé. Et maintenant ils n'étaient présents dans le ciel que pour son entraînement.

Puis il se souvint même de sa mère, ou plutôt de sa présence. Elle est tombée au combat lors d'une mission alors qu'il allait fêter ses deux ans. Il se souvient encore de la détresse de son père. Il se souvint même des orchidées. Sa mère en avait des tas et d'après son père elle adorait ces magnifiques plantes. Celui-ci essaya d'en prendre soin après la mort de sa maman mais elles moururent toutes les unes après les autres. Il passa ainsi en revu de nombreux souvenirs et se surprit à redécouvrir des tas de choses et sujets qui avaient marqué son enfance. Neji pu alors en dresser une liste et se promis de prendre le temps de s'occuper de lui et de redécouvrir les aspect de sa personnalité qu'il avait effacé. En tout cas cette nuit de réflexion l'avait satisfait. Il avait cerné le problème, analysé la situation et dressé un plan pour y remédier…logique, efficace, concis…quoi de plus naturel pour Neji Hyuga.

Cela faisait plus de 12 heures qu'ils marchaient et Lee n'avait jamais vu Neji aussi absent. Il en avait même murmurer quelques mots à Tenten à ce sujet et le génie ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Ils décidèrent alors de le taquiner un peu…c'était rare de voir leur irréprochable et perfectionniste chef d'équipe aussi absorbé par ses pensées surtout en pleine mission.

« Hum Neji…elle s'appelle comment ? » fit Lee en s'approchant de son ami d'un air complice.

« Hein ? »

« Voyons monsieur le tombeur tu ne t'es même pas aperçu qu'on a dépassé le point où on devait s'arrêter depuis une heure…à qui penses tu aussi fortement ?» demanda Tenten en s'approchant de l'autre coté encerclant en quelque sorte le jeune Hyuga.

Neji ne pu s'empêcher de piqué un far…pourtant il ne pensait à aucune fille...et d'ailleurs à ce sujet il s'était fixé des règles très claires. Notamment celle de ne plus suivre les conseils de Lee au point de se persuader d'être réellement amoureux de Tenten et d'aller lui déclarer sa flamme et tout ça car la haute opinion publique constitué de Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru et Lee avaient décidé qu'à son age il devait s'intéresser aux filles pour préserver une vie équilibrée. Il ne tomberait plus dans des pièges pareils et au sujet des filles il conclu aussi que ça ne servait à rien de tomber amoureux avec l'espoir d 'un jour fonder une famille dans laquelle les enfants se retrouveraient avec une jolie marque mortelle sur le front.

« Au risque de vous décevoir et d'aggraver mon image de narcissique je pensais à ma haute et très digne personne... c'est bon vous êtes satisfait ? »

Tenten et Lee ne purent s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

« Bah voyons…et si tu développait pour une fois ? »

« Oui c'est une bonne idée Tenten, tu sais on est tous très curieux de savoir ce pense notre fort puissant et respectable chef d'équipe. »

Lee le provoquait encore….il n'allait pas le rater...d'ailleurs Neji avait depuis longtemps trouvé un des points faibles de son éternel rival.

« En fait je pensais à mon rôle en tant que tuteur. Comme vous le savez j'ai en charge une équipe de genins de façon ponctuelle pour leur préparation à l'examen. »

« Oui comme nous tous d'ailleurs et ? »

« Et en fait j'ai remarqué qu'un de mes disciples n'arrive vraiment pas a se concentrer quand l'équipe dont tu as la charge Tenten est dans les parages. Et je suis presque sur que c'est à cause de la kunoichi de ton groupe .. son nom m'échappe …. »

« Moegi ? Oui je vois elle devenue une très belle fille ».

Neji constate avec plaisir que Lee sert légèrement ses poings en écoutant le nom de Moegi.

« Et dit moi cette Moegi elle est avec quelqu'un ? j'aimerais pouvoir conseiller mon élève au sujet des filles… et faire en sorte qu'il règle ses doutes une fois pour toutes ».

Neji remarque avec satisfaction les poings de Lee se serrer un peu plus.

« Non elle a personne mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle a de nombreux prétendants. Mais tu sais c'est une fille très mure pour son age et je pense qu'elle s'intéresse à des garçon plus âgés. Je crois même que certains chuunins essayent de s'attirer ses faveurs ».

« Hum je vois dans ce cas la je le pousserais à qu'il fasse vite sa déclaration, au moins il sera fixé et aura toute sa tête pour l'examen…. »

Neji à frappé dans le mille. Lee est devenu tout rouge au fil de la conversation et à accélérer le pas. Il en étais sur qu'il en pinçait pour cette fille.

« Mais bon je soupçonne mon poulain d'être trop timide et lâche pour avouer ses sentiments ».

« Tu sais c'est vraiment une fille intéressante et belle Moegi, si j'étais à la place de ton poulain je me secouerais pour aller lui parler…après il risque de regretter de pas avoir agit à temps ».

Et voilà le résultat, Neji vit Lee la mine ennuyée commencer à les distancer au pas de course.

« Je … j'ai envie de me défouler un peu ..je vous retrouve au point de repos suivant… »

« Ok Lee à tout à l'heure…..quelle mouche l'a piqué celui là ? »

« Va savoir, en tous cas merci pour tes infos Tenten tu es toujours au courant de tous les potins ».

« Que veux tu …c'est une deuxième nature chez les filles ».

Le voyage se passa sans encombres. Lee était plus tranquille que d'habitude et à sa grande surprise et celle de Tenten Neji se mis à participer plus activement à leurs conversations. Certes c'était souvent pour faire le genre de remarques dont seul lui avait le secret…mais Tenten était ravie de le voir plus ouvert et surtout avec Lee. Elle s'était peut être bien fait des films quand à l'agressivité de leurs entraînements. Lee aussi était satisfait de voir Neji participer plus à leurs échanges…ses longues discussions et ses conseils avisées portaient enfin ses fruits...son ami paraissait moins mélancolique.

A la fin du deuxième jour de voyage ils arrivèrent à destination. Lee ne manqua pas de leur rappeler qu'il avait promis de les laisser s'occuper de la demoiselle en détresse…il ne serait que simple spectateur. Très vite Neji réagit en proposant le plan d'attaque. Simple et efficace. Tenten, étant la fille du groupe aurait certainement plus facilement la confiance de la jeune fille. Elle serait donc la première à l'approcher et à entamer la discussion. Si elle ne voulait pas écouter Tenten et la suivre docilement…Neji se chargerais de jouer le mauvais ninja et de lui ferais comprendre que pour le bien de tous elle devait obtempérer. Dans le pire des cas il l'assommerait...ils n'allaient pas y passer la semaine non plus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolée pour ce chapitre très en retard, normalment les autres devraient suivre avec un rythme plus soutenu.**

**Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ( nerf ?) sauf la petite blonde.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapitre 4**

Tanowari était un petit village de pêcheurs. Situé à la frontière sud du pays du feu, il se trouvait au bord de la mer de Jade. Il y faisait plutôt bon vivre, le climat était doux même en hiver et la nourriture manquait rarement. Autour du village plusieurs rizières étaient exploitées par les gens du clan Akodo, le clan dirigeant. Au delà des rizières la forêt reprenait ses droits. Au nord du village, à quelques mètres à peine de la route principale qui y menait, se trouvait le cimetière. Celui-ci était simple, avec des monuments en pierre décorés de coquillages en guise de stèle. Cet après-midi, au début très ensoleillé, s'était vue noyé par un orage venu de l'océan. La pluie martelait tout sur son passage obligeant les habitants du village à se réfugier chez eux ou dans l'auberge. Mais Yashiru n'avait que faire de la pluie. Sa seule parente était décédée la veille et enterrée le jour même. Depuis Yashiru n'avait pas quitté la tombe de sa grand-mère. Allongée sur place elle avait décidée de se laisser mourir elle aussi et rien ni personne ne la ferait bouger de là. Epuisée par les épreuves des jours précédents, elle s'endormit sur la tombe et ne sentit même pas la pluie déferler sur elle. Et c'est ainsi que les shinobis envoyés par Konoha pour la récupérer rencontrèrent le sujet de leur mission pour la première fois.

« Bon alors, d'après les indications de Kakashi-san le cimetière devrait être au bout de ce chemin ».

« Ne devrait-on pas plutôt aller directement au village Tenten ? ».

« Nan Lee, je suis de l'avis de Tenten, allons voir d'abord s'il n'y a pas de tombe au nom de la nourrice…on sera vite fixés, histoire de pas faire de bourde quand Tenten abordera la jeune fille ».

« Oki, en route alors ».

Tenten avança d'un pas ferme et décidé en direction du cimetière. Autant en finir assez vite avec cette mission d'escorte, dans deux jours elle fêterait sa première année avec Kiba et il n'était pas question de ne pas être rentrée à temps pour le jour J. De plus elle avait passé une éternité à trouver une tenue pour l'occasion et avait réussi à négocier avec ses parents pour qu'ils les laissent tranquilles ce soir là. D'autant plus qu'elle avait convaincu Kiba, et non pas obligé comme son entourage tendait à le penser, de cuisiner pour elle ce soir là et elle s'en réjouissait déjà. Tenten adorait bien manger et d'après Mme Inuzuka son fils était un jeune prodige des fourneaux. C'est vrai que cela avait tendance à énerver l'adolescent le plus sauvage de tout Konoha mais un pari perdu est un pari perdu... et là encore Tenten se réjouissait de l'avoir battu, même si elle avait peut être utilisé des techniques quelques peu déloyales. Toujours est-il que la grande et belle kunoichi s'enfonça dans le cimetière à vive allure… avant d'être stoppée par une scène quelque peu inhabituelle.

« les gars… je crois qu'on la trouvée… » souffla Tenten.

Le groupe s'arrêta net… à quelques dizaines de mètres devant eux… sur une des tombes gisait une jeune fille. Elle était allongée sur la terre encore fraîchement retournée. Sa longue chevelure dorée disposée en mèches désordonnées contrastait avec son yukata noir. Le spectacle laissait les trois shinobi l'esprit paralysé et le cœur serré. Combien de fois n'avaient-ils pas vu cette scène à Konoha et combien de fois n'avaient-ils pas ressenti la peur sincère de se retrouver à la place de cette fille à pleurer un être cher qu'ils n'auraient pas pu protéger.

Mais ce sentiment de tristesse laissa vite sa place à la curiosité. En regardant de plus près, et Neji le premier, ils remarquèrent une sorte de lueur bleue entourant la jeune fille.

Neji devinait déjà ce que s'était sans même utiliser son byakugan. Ce ne pouvait être que du chakra et celui-ci formait un bouclier autour de la fille la protégeant de la pluie. Neji n'en revenait pas, ce chakra semblait filtrer du corps de cette jeune femme avec une régularité et une constance que même lui n'était pas certain de maîtriser avec son kaiten.

Réfutant quelque part la possibilité que cette fille sans aucun entraînement de ninja puisse maîtriser le chakra mieux que lui, Neji activa son byakugan pour percer ce mystère, et hélas, le constat fut bien plus écrasant. Non seulement le chakra filtrait des pores de sa peau dans un flux totalement régulier mais qui plus est ce bouclier se formait sans aucun besoin de mouvement. Et pour combler le tout, elle semblait endormie. C'en fut trop pour le génie d'un des clans le plus puissant de l'histoire de son village.

A des kilomètres de Konoha, dans un village complètement paumé, habité par des simples paysans, une frêle jeune fille qui n'avait sans doute jamais entendu parler ni d'entraînement acharné, ni de détermination, ni de sacrifice, ni de ninjutsu, ni de son clan, avait un contrôle du chakra et surtout une capacité à l'extérioriser qui était jusque là une des signatures et caractéristiques propres à sa lignée.

Tenten et Lee commençaient à comprendre également ce qu'ils voyaient et ils ne furent pas longs à saisir les implications pour leur chef d'équipe. Ils se souvenaient tous deux de la rigueur de l'entraînement que Neji s'était infligé pour réussir à maîtriser le tourbillon divin. C'était l'une des techniques faisant la fierté de son clan et maîtrisée par peu des siens et surtout pas maîtrisée par un gamin de 12 ans. Pour un Hyuga cette technique de défense totale exige non seulement de pouvoir extérioriser le chakra par tous les pores de son corps, chose dont seul eux ont le secret, mais surtout de pouvoir le faire en gardant un flux constant et continu. De plus pour matérialiser le bouclier il faut tourner sur soi-même à une vitesse vertigineuse tout en gardant ce flux de chakra. Bref l'effort et la détermination déployés par Neji à l'époque où il se préparait pour le premier concours de chuunin étaient restés gravés dans leur mémoire. Aussi ils ne furent pas surpris du ton sec de leur ami aux yeux blancs lorsqu'il parla.

« Tenten va la réveiller et débrouille toi pour la convaincre, on va rester en retrait Lee et moi ».

« Neji… on devrait aller se présenter tous ensembles tu cro... »

« Tenten… »

« Ok ».

Neji ne lui avait pas parlé sur ce ton depuis bien des années… était-il encore arrogant et imbu de sa personne et de sa propre force au point d'être déstabilisé par ça ? En même temps c'est vrai que c'était plus que surprenant de voir cette fillette de 15 ans entourée d'un bouclier de chakra. Mais elle était assez déçue de la réaction complètement exagérée et certainement injustifiée de son ami. En tout cas plus vite ce sera réglé plus vite elle pourrait lui passer un savon pour le ton qu'il venait d'employer

« Ne crois-tu pas que tu aurais pu utiliser un autre ton avec elle ».

« Lee commences pas, s'il te plait »

« Non Neji, je suis sérieux là ! je t'accorde que ce bouclier de chakra semble sorti tout droit de ton clan, mais ne juge pas trop vite la situation ni cette fille. Et ne reporte pas ta mauvaise humeur sur nous. »

« …hn… »

Neji était ravi, non seulement ils étaient détrempés au point que leur équipement et vêtements avaient triplé de poids, non seulement il tombait nez à nez avec une personne qui risquait de remettre en question le pouvoir et le prestige de son clan, mais en plus il se faisait passer un savon par Lee. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait effectivement l'impression de l'avoir mérité. Par contre il était certain que ce qu'il venait de voir allait avoir des répercussions sur son clan… et sur lui… et surtout sur sa confiance et sur son inébranlable certitude d'être le prodige en contrôle et matérialisation du chakra. Et pour achever le tout, la fille en question n'était même pas mouillée.

Tenten arriva à quelques mètres de la jeune fille. Pour éviter de la surprendre et de lui causer un arrêt cardiaque dans la foulée elle préféra rester là et l'interpeller à distance avant d'approcher plus. Elle lança un petit et doux _« eh nee-chan, tu vas tomber malade en restant dehors par ce temps »_. Lequel eu pour effet immédiat l'arrêt du bouclier, suivi par le réveil, puis le bond, et finalement le cri mêlé de surprise et de peur de la dite nee-chan.

Une fois debout ils purent constater que la jeune fille était un peu plus petite que Tenten, assez frêle et délicate. Elle regarda Tenten de ses grands yeux azurs empli de tristesse, de doutes et de peur.

« Hey nee-chan, n'ai pas peur, on t'a vu ici et on s'est inquiétés pour toi. Moi c'est Tenten et mes amis derrière ce sont Lee et Neji ».

« …Yashiru… »

Elle avait un peu de mal à saisir ce qui se passait. Yashiru essayait de se remémorer comment elle pouvait se retrouver devant ces inconnus, alors qu'elle était toute mouillée, habillée en noir, affamée et avec une fulgurante douleur à la tête ainsi qu'aux yeux. Puis tout lui revint d'un coup. Les longues nuits au chevet de sa grand-mere Shaya, sa maladie qui chaque jour progressait inexorablement, ses peurs et son angoisse de se retrouver seule, de perdre sa seule famille, les dernières paroles de Shaya, son dernier souffle, l'enterrement puis elle n'avait plus voulu la quitter et était resté sur place. Elle s'était sans doute endormie, elle aurait préféré ne plus se réveiller mais voilà que ces inconnus se trouvaient là.

La fille, Tenten, était plus grande qu'elle très mince et gracieuse, ses cheveux châtains étaient attachés en macarons et elle était habillée assez bizarrement. Ca se voyait qu'elle n'était pas une simple paysanne, elle était musclée et son allure faisait penser à celle d'un fauve. Yashiru la trouvait très belle, quelque part elle aurait voulu lui ressembler : avoir cette force et ce courage qui se dégageaient de son regard. Peut être dans une autre vie, car celle-ci s'achèverait bientôt pour elle ou du moins c'est ce dont elle voulait se convaincre.

Les compagnons de la fille étaient aussi habillés bizarrement, surtout le brun à la coupe au bol, il était tout de vert vêtu et la regardait avec un grand sourire un bras tendu vers elle avec le pouce vers le haut. Quant à l'autre… Il était vêtu de façon plus traditionnelle, son allure imposait de suite le silence et sa posture reflétait son assurance, son calme et sa force. Il avait les cheveux noirs très lisses et longs. La pluie plaquait quelques mèches sur son visage qui restait impassible. Et son regard… il la fixait froidement de ses yeux blancs…Yashiru avait l'impression d'être transpercée par ces yeux… il la regardait intensément comme s'il avait voulu lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle en détourna le regard, décidément, elle aurait préfère qu'on la réveille pas et qu'on l'oublie, surtout lui.

« Yashiru ? c'est un joli prénom…allez viens on va se mettre à l'abri »

« Non partez… je reste ici ».

« …Yashiru-san, je suis désolée pour ce qui t'arrive, mais on peut pas te laisser là ».

« Si vous pouvez, je vous connais pas et vous me connaissez pas alors passez votre chemin et ne revenez plus ».

« …Hum comment t'expliquer… nous venons de ton village natal Yashiru-san, nous savons qui tu es et là-bas notre chef pourra tout te dire sur ta famille ».

« Je ne vous crois pas, je sais que Shaya n'était pas ma véritable grand-mère mais elle m'a tout dit, vous venez de Konoha c'est ça ? »

« Oui c'est exact ».

« Alors repartez, c'est à cause des gens comme vous que ma famille est morte ».

Puis Yashiru se retourna et s'assis sur la tombe.

« Attend Yashiru-san… à Konoha tu as encore de la famille… »

« …vous mentez… »

« Viens avec nous et tu le verras par toi même ».

« Vous mentez… Shaya m'a tout dit… c'est le Hokage même qui a tué mon frère, ma mère et mon père ».

Tenten ne pensait pas que ça allait être aussi compliqué. Yashiru s'était mise doucement à sangloter suite à ses dernières paroles et s'était recroquevillée sur elle même l'ignorant superbement. Mais que diables avait pu inventer cette Shaya. Tenten n'allait pas se laisser faire, cette gamine était au moins aussi bornée qu'elle même et on allait pas passer la nuit, sous la flotte à essayer de lui remonter le moral.

« Ecoute Yashiru, nous sommes venus de Konoha car un des notre t'as repérée y a quelques jours. Il nous a appris aussi que Shaya-san se trouvait mal en point. Nous sommes venus pour t'aider. Tu dois savoir que le Hokage s'inquiète pour toi et elle ne te veut aucun mal. Mais tu dois écouter ce qu'elle a à te dire ».

« …dégage… »

«Qu'est ce que tu veux ? te laisser mourir c'est ça… sans savoir qui étaient tes parents et comment ils sont réellement morts ou pire sans connaître ce membre de ta famille qui est encore en vie ? »

« …mensonge… ».

« En es tu si sure… et si j'avais raison…»

Yashiru en avait assez entendu. Shaya lui avait appris à se méfier des shinobis et surtout ceux de Konoha. Mais, le doute s'installait dans son esprit. Et si la kunoichi disait vrai ? Si quelqu'un de sa famille était encore en vie ? Elle avait besoin d'être seule et de réfléchir. Pouvait-elle leur faire confiance ? Et puis ce gars, ce Neji, il lui faisait froid dans le dos, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le regarder, ses yeux blancs l'intriguaient.

Elle se leva puis parti en courant. Elle devait prendre du recul et ce n'est pas en restant là devant eux qu'elle pourrait réfléchir.

« Yashiru san… attends!

« Laisse la Tenten… on va la rattraper tranquillement… »

« Mais… »

« C'est moi qui irais la voir la prochaine fois ».

« Ok…et tiens pendant qu'on y est la prochaine fois tu pour… »

« Tenten… je m'excuse, j'aurais pas du te parler sur ce ton là tout à l'heure ».

« …»

« Disons que j'ai peut être perdu un peu mon sang froid… en tout cas je vous demande à tous les deux de ne rien dire sur ce bouclier avant qu'on en sache plus… après tout ce n'est peut être rien d'important ».

« Ce n'est pas grave Neji je comprends, c'est une technique étonnante surtout si cette fille n'a jamais été en contact avec des shinobis »

Neji acceptait peut-être d'avoir cédé un peu à la surprise et peut-être un peu aussi à la jalousie. Mais pendant que Tenten et cette Yashiru discutaient il avait eu tout loisir de l'analyser. Pour commencer son corps n'était pas celui d'une combattante, ses muscles étaient fins et ses mouvements un peu gauches, en tout cas elle n'avait certainement pas l'agilité nécessaire pour se battre efficacement. De plus le flux de chakra qui alimentait son bouclier avait cessé avec ce dernier, il n'en restait plus qu'une petite quantité dans son corps comparable à peine avec celle d'un débutant de l'académie. Elle semblait délicate ou le terme exact était plutôt féminine, son corps arborait des formes généreuses mais discrètes. Son visage fin et gracieux aurait pu être éblouissant s'il n'avait pas était marqué par les larmes et épreuves qu'elle avait enduré dernièrement. Et ses yeux… elle l'avait fixé un moment… ils étaient d'un bleu profond et pur… Mais là, c'était de l'égarement et non plus une analyse du sujet. L'essentiel était que Neji avait pu définitivement écarter son hypothèse et sa crainte première : non cette fille ne semblait pas être une menace quelconque ni pour son clan, ni pour lui, ni pour qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Ce bouclier pouvait certainement s'expliquer d'une autre façon et il comptait bien lui demander des détails à ce sujet dès qu'ils seraient à Konoha.

« Tenten, Lee, elle se dirige vers le village, on va l'intercepter la bas et on repartira aussitôt. Je suis sur qu'une fois arrivée à Konoha elle nous remerciera ».

Yashiru s'était dirigée tout droit vers sa maison. Celle-ci ne comportait pas plus de deux pièces et était située à la périphérie du village. Elle espérait y trouver un refuge pour cette nuit avant que le clan Akodo ne reprenne possession des lieux. Mais en arrivant elle se rendit compte qu'il était trop tard. Deux hommes du clan se trouvaient devant son chez elle et l'attendaient.

« Hey Yashiru-chan, te voilà enfin_ » _lança le plus petit des deux hommes.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Tu sais, Shaya, elle devait beaucoup d'argent à Akodo-sama et il s'inquiète pour son investissement ».

« Vous avez repris la maison, ça ne suffit pas ? »

« Hum, j'ai bien peur que ça ne couvre pas toute la dette » dit le second en s'avançant vers Yashiru.

« J'ai rien d'autre à vous donner, dites à Akodo-sama que je le rembourserai plus tard ».

Yashiru le sentait pas du tout ce coup là, les deux hommes s'étaient déplacés de façon à l'encercler et son sixième sens lui hurlait que ces hommes n'allaient pas s'arrêter à de simples mots.

« Donne nous ton amulette comme preuve de bonne foi et nous repartirons »

« Ma quoi ? »

« Joue pas à l'innocente avec nous, ton amulette, autour de ton cou, celle en forme de feuille… tu nous la donnes et on demandera à Akodo-sama de te laisser un peu de répit ».

Alors là c'était hors de question, c'était la seule chose qui lui restait de sa mère, Shaya lui avait donné quand elle avait eu 10 ans. Elle préférerait mourir que de le donner à ces rustres.

« Dégagez… cette amulette n'est pas à vendre ».

« Je crois qu'on s'est mal compris petiote… attrape là ».

Elle avait essayé d'esquiver… mais l'homme était plus rapide qu'elle et il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la força à se mettre à genoux.

Le deuxième homme s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il prit son visage entre les mains, puis sa main droite glissa vers son cou et s'appropria le symbole de Konoha. Et l'arracha d'un coup sec. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui cracher au visage. Elle en récolta un monumental crochet droit qui l'a propulsa dans la boue. Elle s'en voulait d'être tellement faible… de ne pouvoir même pas se battre pour garder le seul souvenir qu'elle ai jamais eu de ses parents. Dire qu'elle ne les avait même pas vu en photo, elle ne savait même pas à quoi ils ressemblaient. Elle avait honte, mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire, elle sentait la colère et le chagrin monter en elle. Yashiru se remit à genoux tant bien que mal. Les deux hommes ricanaient à grand éclats se moquant d'elle. Elle allait leur arracher leur trophée si lâchement gagné. Mais au moment où elle se lança sur eux… il fut là. Il la retint, la mis à l'écart, envoya les deux hommes à terre avec juste une attaque et récupéra son amulette.

« Il me semble que la demoiselle vous a dit que ce n'était pas à vendre »

« … qui t'es toi, tu vas nous le payer ! »

« Calmez-vous ou vous ne verrez pas le jour se lever ».

Il était là, la puissance qu'il dégageait était tellement saisissante qu'elle était comme hypnotisée, elle ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard de lui. Et elle avait peur… cette dernière phrase… il était évident que ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Puis il se retourna vers elle et la fixa de son regard blanc.

« Yashiru-san combien leur devez vous ? »

« Heu… je ne sais pas trop, je crois que c'est dans les 20 dragons d'or »

Neji posa son sac au sol et en sorti une bourse, retira quelques pièces qu'il rangea dans son sac et tendit la bourse aux deux hommes.

« Voilà, cette demoiselle n'a plus aucune dette envers votre clan, cette affaire est réglée, je vous suggère de retournez chez vous… qui sais… avec cette pluie… un accident peut être vite arrivé ».

Les deux hommes s'en allèrent rapidement.

« Ca va Yashiru-san ? » fit Neji en l'aidant à se relever.

« Hum… ça peut aller ».

« Tiens, ceci t'appartient, mais je ne te le rends que si tu nous promet de nous suivre jusqu'à Konoha »

« … qui me garanti qu'ils me feront pas de mal la bas ? »

« Je te le promets… je veillerai sur ta sécurité à Konoha et si jamais une fois que le Hokage t'aura dit ce qu'elle avait à dire tu désires partir, je m'engage à t'escorter jusqu'à l'endroit de ton choix ».

« Ok j'accepte… merci de l'avoir récupérée »

Neji rendit l'amulette à Yashiru puis, très fier de lui-même, se retourna vers ses coéquipiers un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Ils venaient de réussir cette mission. Le retour jusqu'à Konoha ne serait qu'une simple formalité.

Lee était assez fier de son ami, il s'en était sorti comme un chef et s'était malgré tout bien comporté avec cette belle fille. Mais il s'était promis de ne pas se faire remarquer et laisserait tous les lauriers de la victoire à son ami aux yeux blancs.

Tenten s'empressa de nettoyer la vilaine coupure que Yashiru avait récolté sur son arcade gauche puis ils se mirent aussitôt en route. Ils montèrent leur campement à quelques kilomètres du village. Yashiru s'endormit de suite tandis que les trois shinobis montaient la garde chacun leur tour.

Le lendemain ils s'arrêtèrent le midi à une auberge le long de la route principale. Apres cette nuit froide et pluvieuse personne n'était contre un bon repas chaud. La conversation était animée à table entre Lee et Tenten. Celui-ci essayait de lui faire avouer qu'elle avait utilisé ses charmes lors du combat avec Kiba pour le vaincre. Celle-ci campait sur sa position. Si les mecs étaient tous aussi vulnérables face aux charmes d'une fille ce n'était pas sa faute. Lee voulait à tout prix savoir ce qu'elle avait pu faire à son cher et tendre pour le déstabiliser lors d'un combat où son honneur de shinobi était en jeu. Puis la conversation continua.

Neji ne participait pas mais imaginait sans peine la rage de son ami Kiba face à une défaite contre sa petite amie… il était tout de même curieux de savoir ce qui avait pu déstabiliser Kiba au point de se laisser battre. Puis son imagination divaguant vers des scènes les unes toutes aussi burlesques que les autres il fini par poser son regard sur Yashiru. Elle était assise en face de lui. Le regard dans le vide, c'est à peine si elle avait touché à son repas. Mais qui pouvait la blâmer ? Elle venait de perdre sa seule famille connue à ce jour et il était bien placé pour savoir ce qu'on pouvait ressentir, la douleur, le cœur qui se serre au moindre souvenir de la personne perdue, la colère et le chagrin de l'impuissance, l'esprit vide, le monde sans couleurs, les larmes qui menacent de jaillir à chaque instant. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait été un peu dur avec elle. Comment penser à des techniques ou à son prestige alors qu'elle était en deuil, l'esprit et la volonté de vivre complètement brisés. Elle ne le méritait pas, ça se voyait dans son visage, elle était le genre de fille à faire passer les autres avant elle, elle était du genre d'Hinata, le cœur dans la main, délicate, fragile, sensible. Puis Neji se rendit compte que Yashiru le dévisageait étonnée. Elle le fixait avec ses tristes yeux azurs… quel idiot il avait été de la dévisager de la sorte… mais il ne baisserait pas le regard malgré s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit… il ne l'admettrait pas. Ce fut Yashiru qui détourna le regard.

« Heu… est-ce que peux aller au toilettes ? »

« Mais bien sur Yashiru-san, c'est quoi cette question »

_« _Merci Tenten, je reviens de suite » fit Yashiru en se levant en direction des toilettes.

Neji était soulagé finalement, c'est elle qui avait baissé le regard la première…

« Alors Neji, on arrive pas à décoller ses yeux de génie de notre belle protégée ? »

« Lee… »

« Mais quoi, il a raison, on a tous vu que tu la dévisageais ! même elle s'en est aperçue !»

« Tenten, je vais te tuer ».

« Oh mais c'est qu'il grogne le Hyuga…tiens c'est un joli ton rouge que tu nous fait là, Neji »

« C'est de la colère, vous me tapez sur les nerfs… je ne la dévisageais pas je l'analysais ! »

« Mais oui Neji… tu sais on est jeunes et l'amour est une des expressions les plus fabuleuse de la fougue de la jeunesse tu ne…aiiieeee ».

« Lee pas de ça avec moi, s'il te plait ...mon ami… »

« Ok ok, mais s'il te plait lâche prise, tu vas me casser le bras !… merci… »

« Bien… je ne vais pas vous le cacher cette fille m'intrigue mais pas pour les raisons que vous croyez… je veux savoir ce que c'était cette technique un point c'est tout ».

« Hum hun… »

_« _Oui hum hun… et puis où diantre est elle passée ?! »

« T'as raison, c'est un peu long pour une pause toilettes là, même Ino est plus rapide que ça »

« Byakugan !…elle n'est pas dans les toilettes ni ailleurs dans l'auberge… »

« Quoi t'a osé regarder dans les toilettes des filles avec ton bya… »

« Lee, Tenten, je vous laisse régler, prenez des provisions et on se rejoint là où on a prévu de s'arrêter ce soir… je m'en occupe ».

Yashiru s'en voulait un peu de les avoir laissé comme cela... après tout elle avait promis de les suivre, elle le lui avait promis, mais le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait la veille lui avait donné de quoi réfléchir. Elle s'était vu arriver avec eux à Konoha, bien qu'elle ne l'ai jamais vu elle avait eu l'impression de reconnaître le village dans son rêve. Tout le monde avait l'air d'être chaleureux et souriant dans ce village, elle se sentait rassurée, mais tout d'un coup, elle entendit une voix caverneuse : _« Yashiru…où es tu ma jolie proie ? Yashiru… ton âme m'appartient pour l'éternité, tu ne pourras m'échapper… cours si tu veux… je serais toujours derrière toi… » _Puis le ciel devint rouge et les gens se mirent à crier et à courir de partout. Elle chercha Lee, Tenten, et Neji du regard mais ils avaient disparu , pourtant il avait promis de la protéger où était-il donc passé ? Et le démon arriva sur elle, écrasant tout sur son passage, un gigantesque démon renard dont les queues dévastaient le village. Puis elle l'entendit rire d'une voix caverneuse teintée de folie et elle se senti s'évanouir sous l'effet de la puissante aura meurtrière que dégageait la créature. Et elle se réveilla. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ce cauchemar, et au fil de la matinée elle s'était convaincu qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un avertissement du destin. La voilà maintenant en train de courir à tout allure dans la forêt dans l'espoir de leur échapper.

Neji se déplaçait rapidement, le pied sûr et léger, utilisant les arbres pour avoir une meilleure vision du terrain. Il ne fut pas long à la localiser. Elle courait vite la gamine finalement. Dire qu'il pensait qu'elle était une douce et sensible fillette en deuil et la voilà en train de les trahir, il avait été sérieux en promettant de la protéger, mais apparemment les mots promesse et sincérité ne devaient pas faire parti de son vocabulaire. Il s'était comporté en parfait gentlemen et elle s'était moqué d'eux, il allait donc utiliser sa propre méthode, celle du début. Un bon coup derrière la tête et elle ne se réveillerait qu'une fois sur place. Il fut rapidement à quelques mètres de sa cible, celle ci l'avait repéré.

« Vas- t'en… je ne peux pas venir avec vous… »

« Ah bon ? tu vas voir que tu te trompes… »

Puis il se lança sur elle. Il immobilisa sa cible au sol.

Son visage n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres du sien. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade et son souffle chaud et rapide contre son visage. Puis il prit conscience de son corps sous le sien…

« Lâche moi… tu es lourd et tu me fais mal »

Elle darda ses yeux bleus sur lui, et là il comprit qu'elle n'avait rien de la fille apeurée et triste qu'il pensait avoir cernée. Ils brûlaient d'une colère froide, ils criaient son sentiment d'impuissance et d'injustice face à cette situation, elle n'aimait pas perdre, cela était évident.

« Tu avais promis de nous suivre…maintenant on va faire les choses à ma manière »

Yashiru était pétrifiée, il avait réussi à la rattraper et le voilà allongé de tout son poids sur elle, ses mains prisonnières des siennes, ses yeux blancs la fixaient. Ils étaient pleins de reproches. Il était si mystérieux, elle pouvait sentir son corps tendu comme un arc prêt à réagir au moindre de ses gestes.

« Bien, puisque tu n'as rien à dire… »

Neji se saisi du symbole de Konoha qu'elle avait à son cou…

« Je te le rendrais une fois la bas… en attendant fait de beaux rêves… »

D'un mouvement expert, Neji lui assena un petit coup sur la nuque. Il la mit sur son épaule et se remit en chemin.

Voilà la mission réglée. Mais en définitive, Neji n'avait pas aimé ce dénouement. Il se hâta de retrouver ses coéquipiers et de chasser de son esprit cette étrange impression de malaise.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et n'hesitez pas à laisser des commentaires :) 

A Schismatic : Neji galant ?...c'est loin d'être gagné mais qui sait l'espoir fait vivre...et lire :)

A Topie : Alors pour les couples...oui je compte en faire plusieurs dont peut être un naru/hina, mais ça viendra avec le temps car j'ai envie de bien développer mon histoire et la psychée des personnages

A Typha : hum te voilà servi avec ce chapitre quant à ta curiosité pour " cette fille"

A Ledge-gc : Merci pour tes encouragements. J'ai mis un peu de temps à publier la suite mais le sprochians cahpitres devraient suivre avec un rythme plus soutenu.


End file.
